Battens are so-called linear light sources. They may comprise of a linear housing with either one, two or three non-replaceable linear light sources on top and/or a side of the housing. Some battens can be connected together using integrated connectors.
EP0870980 entitled “Luminaire for line illumination” describes a luminaire comprising an elongate batten.